Connectors for data and power, such as those connectors designed as Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors, must typically be inserted into a mating connector in a specific orientation, to ensure that the data and power connection between connector (e.g., male) and mating connector (e.g., female) match up to one another. This is cumbersome to the user and can result in bent connector pins as the user may, often blindly, attempt to mate connectors in the incorrect orientation.